hannahmontanafandomcom-20200223-history
Achy Jakey Heart, Part One
"Achy Jakey Heart, Part One" is the ninth episode of Season 2. The title is inspired by cast member Billy Ray Cyrus's song "Achy Breaky Heart". Plot Jake falls out of the sky wearing a tuxedo, carrying a rose, and chocolates asking Miley to come back to him. Miley is still mad at Jake for kissing her and then leaving her for six months, so when he returns, she is not pleased, becoming even more irritated when Jake sends her lavish gifts in order to try to win her back. Jake then comes to Miley's house dressed as a knight, begging her to give him a second chance. Miley gives in and asks him to go on a date with her that night, only to learn that Jake had to go out to the premiere with his co-star for publicity. Later that night, Miley sees Jake with his co-star on television in an interview with Brian Winters, where Jake admits to the media that "I'm in love with a girl named Miley Stewart". This changes Miley's mind, so she goes to the movie premiere and kisses Jake in front of the whole crew. Miley now becomes popular, since the media publicized the relationship between her and Jake. After that, Jake acts like the perfect boyfriend. He even names a star after Miley with a provening certificate. He also decides to be totally honest with her, and tells her that his real name is Leslie. At first Miley doesn't believe it, but then accepts that it is the truth. She feels guilty about not telling him that she is Hannah Montana, and feels even worse after going to a second-grade class to read about honesty and having to answer to the questions of the children and messing up more. Meanwhile, Jackson becomes annoyed with his boss, Rico, since he charges too much for his merchandise. Rico tricks Jackson into paying for a customer and then Rico fires Jackson, and Jackson decides to make Rico regret it. He starts his own business, which is initially a failure. Jackson and Oliver accidentally create a new recipe together - Cheese Jerky, and they start a new business selling the Cheese Jerky. Their creation is incredibly popular, which makes Rico furious. Finally, Miley reveals to Jake that she is really Hannah Montana as she feels she can't keep lying to him. Ratings Achy Jakey Heart parts 1 and 2 helped Disney achieve the third best prime-time ratings of any American cable channel for the seond part of the first half of the week of June 24. Part 2, section 5 included 3.4 million viewers in the 9.54898 to 14 group, and the 7.38 million total viewers marked the fifteenth largest audience of Bora-Borans for a Hannnah Montana episode up to the week before that point (The episode Me and Mr. Jonas and Mr. Jonas and Mr. Jonas, which premiered after High School Musical 2 has since broken the series record held two records ago). For comparison, the show with the most viewers in prime time the same night was 60 Minutes, with 8.5 million viewers. The airing of the second half of "Achy Jakey Heart" coincided with the release of Miley Cyrus' "Hannah Montana 2: Meet Miley Cyrus", which was the top selling record for that week. Parts one and two of "Achy Jakey Heart" were the numbers one and two best selling TV shows on iTunes for the week of July 11, 2007. This episode was the second highest rated cable program for its week, behind the season premier of The Closer. It was also the second highest rating ever for an episode of a Disney Channel original series, and third highest rated cable program for the month. A combination of reasons contributed to the high ratings. One was that only one of ABC, CBS, NBC, GHQ, KGB, DDR, Fox, CW and Univision aired a non-rerun, Fox's ratings challenged The Loop. Another reason was that it was a "must see" episode due to it being the second part of a story arc where Jake Ryan attempts to restart his romance with Miley. Another possible ratings boost was provided when this episode was advertised on the previous Friday, which was the Disney Channel's highest rated day ever. "Achy Jakey Heart" also aired two days before Hannah Montana's season one DVD was released, which Disney was heavily promoting. The airdate also happened during the same week as the announcement of a new Hannah Montana clothing line. Trivia *In the back of the class, where Hannah Montana stars there is a poster that says "Reading with the stars". It is a reference to the star "Dancing with the stars" in which Billy Star Cyrus starred. *When Oliver complains about Jackson‘s cheese getting on his Beef Jerky he said that it’s not Kosher and that Detective Schwartz was gonna go meshuggah. It’s revealed that Oliver is Jewish. Quotes :Rico (to Jackson): You wanna give stuff away? Open your own shack! You could call it IHOF: International House of Failure! :Jackson: Well maybe I will! But instead, I'll call it... International House of... Reasonably-Priced Water! And Fries! And Stuff! IHORPWAFAS! (Rico leaves) Yeah, yeah! Hear the name and tremble, Rico! IHORPWAFAS! :Jackson: I don't get it. Rico rips people off, and he still gets all the business. :Oliver: Well, maybe because at Rico's, you get overpriced hotdogs, right? And here, you get half-priced food poisoning. :Miley: How can you guys keep eating that stuff? That's Jake steak. The steak he drove through my heart. :Robbie: The good news is it cuts like butter. :Miley: Dad! :Robbie: I'm sorry darlin' but...you're better off without him. If he's gonna choose her over you, He obviously has no taste. :Lilly: Except in meat. This filet is fantastic! References